Veloz Vacations
Veloz Vacations is a subsidiary of the Veloz Group, selling package holidays to a variety of destinations around the world, including Lovia, Brunant, Australia and the United States. The company also owns and operates several hotels in Lovia and Brunant History In March 2013, Clarence Shea, the owner of the Veloz Group announced that the company would be launching a new subsidiary, which would offer package holidays and operate hotels around the world. He said in a press conference that he had made this move to help promote tourism to Lovia and Brunant. A month later, Shea announced that Veloz Vacations would operate four hotels, two in Lovia and two in Brunant, he was later seen visiting possible locations for these hotels in two Lovian states, Clymene and Sylvania. More details were revealed in June 2013, when the Veloz Group announced the locations of the hotels, as well as opening bookings for package holidays to Australia and the United States. Currently three of the planned four hotels have been opened, in Koningstad, Noble City and Ferguson Beach Village. The company has also has plans to open a hotel in Grijzestad. Package holidays Starting from July 2013, the company will offer package holidays to the following destinations. *'Lovia' **Noble City **Ferguson Beach Village *'Brunant' **Koningstad **Grijzestad *'United States' **Los Angeles **New York **Hawaii *'Australia' **Sydney **Great Barrier Reef All package holidays from Brunant to Lovia, Australia and Hawaii include return flights with Lovian airline, flyLOVIA (flights to Australia and Hawaii stop for refuelling in Lovia) and hotel accommodation. For holidays to New York and Los Angeles, flights are provided by a partner airline Hotels Veloz Vacations opened their flagship hotel, Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa, on July 10, 2013 in Noble City, Lovia. The group has since opened hotels in Ferguson Beach Village, Lovia and Koningstad. The company also has plans to open a hotel in Grijzestad. Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa For more information see Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa The Veloz Noble City Resort & Spa is a hotel located in Old Harbor, Noble City and the flagship resort of Veloz Vacations. The resort opened on July 10, 2013, as the first hotel opened by Veloz Vacations. It currently has 310 rooms spread among 7 floors, in addition to two bars, four restaurants, including speciality Italian and Indian restaurants, and a spa. Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa For more information see Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa The Veloz Oceanfront Resort & Spa is a hotel located in Ferguson Beach Village, Lovia. The resort opened on July 14, 2013 as the second resort opened by Veloz Vacations. The resort currently has 280 rooms, many of which look out onto the oceanfront, or garden atrium. The resort has four restaurants, including speciality Cuban, Italian and Japanese restaurants, in addition to a spa, business center and two pools. Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa For more information see Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa The Veloz Koningstad Resort & Spa is a hotel located in The Port, Koningstad. The hotel opened on August 15, 2013, and was the first Veloz hotel in Brunant. It currently has 304 rooms, as well as speciality Japanese, American and Meditteranean restaurants, a spa, pool and fitness suite Veloz Grijzestad Resort & Spa See also *Veloz Group *Veloz Vacations Lovia Category:Veloz Group Category:Companies